Christmas Miracle
by Soapiefan
Summary: Aaron visits Jackson in the hospital to give him some presents, the best one of all is not even physical. New Year part added. Don't own, don't sue.
1. Chapter 1

Making sure the final item was safely packed into the rucksack Aaron zipped it shut and threw it over his shoulder. Walking down the stairs he shouted to paddy 'I'm off to the hospital, wish me luck'

Paddy came into the kitchen to wish him luck and see if he needed a lift.

'You know I'll give you a lift if you need it. I don't mind. Do you think he'll talk to you this time round?' Paddy asked concern in his eyes remembering how Aaron was when he returned from visiting Jackson only a couple of days ago, Jackson had had a very bad day and was refusing to talk to anyone. Paddy was worried about how Aaron would cope.

'I'm not giving him the choice to ignore me Paddy, he's been doing that enough lately. He needs to realise that we're in it together whatever he thinks' Aaron replied steely eyed.

Paddy recognised this look; it was coming more and more frequent when it related to the other man. Aaron had matured since the accident and he was willing to bet that Jackson didn't truly know the extent that Aaron would go for him.

Leaving the house and heading to the bus stop Aaron had his plan all set. Now to get to the hospital and start it.

oOo

Walking into the spinal unit ward Aaron smiled to the nurses that he recognised now that he was an almost daily presence.

'Happy Christmas girls' he said with a smile walking past the nurse's station to the door of Jackson's room 'How's he been?'

'He's been better, still very down. Tread carefully' warned one of the staff sisters.

'Don't I always' came the quick reply.

Gently pushing open the door Aaron saw that Jackson was sleeping or at least his eyes were closed and he hadn't moved on the sound of the door opening. Walking in fully he gently closed the door and began unpacking the bag quietly distributing the items around the room.

When he had completed this he left the drinks at the end of the bed on the roller table and he moved slowly towards Jackson. Lifting his hand he slowly brushed his fingers against his boyfriend's cheek smiling at the touch. Feeling the spikiness of Jackson's tightly shaven beard and the softness of his skin he longed for Jackson to be able to do the same to him but these are the kinds of thoughts that Aaron keeps to himself, knowing how hard it is for Jackson not to be able to feel anything. Trying to keep the tears from his eyes at these thoughts Aaron simply smiles again as he feels Jackson begin to surface from his sleep.

Waking up to the feeling of callused fingers stroking his cheek Jackson opened his eyes to meet the cobalt blue pools of Aaron staring at him like he was the Christmas present he always wanted. Smiling slightly at Aaron Jackson forgot to be angry for the first time in days.

'Happy Christmas Jackson' Aaron said quietly before leaning down and capturing Jackson's lips with his and kissing him with all the emotion he felt towards the other man. Pulling back slightly he looked into the chocolate pools shining with love and happiness.

'Thanks Aaron, happy Christmas to you too. I haven't gotten you anything you know cos of the whole tetraplegia thing' Jackson said trying to make light of the situation.

'Seriously, do you think I care about not getting something from you? You've given me so much Jackson. But, I did get you some things since I was a shit boyfriend for your birthday and everything' with that Aaron moved away from Jackson and towards the rucksack at the end of the bed. Pulling out brightly wrapped gifts he put them around Jackson. As Jackson waited for Aaron to finish empting the seemingly endless bag he looked around and noticed the decorations for the first time. Adorning the walls were pictures of the two of them at happier times. But also there were pictures of people from the village with little notes of well wishes and Christmas happiness. Looking back at Aaron Jackson noticed that he was being stared at; Aaron had been waiting quietly for his attention while Jackson took in all the pictures around him.

'Right, so the first one is just something to help you pass the time' Aaron said as he picked it up and showed it to Jackson 'wanna have a guess?'

Looking at the badly wrapped and oddly shaped present Jackson couldn't help but laugh, it looked like a five year old had wrapped it while jumping on a bouncy castle, there was no way he could figure out what it was just by looking at it.

'Eh, a cat?' Jackson replied with the first thing that came to mind.

'Nope, sorry that's wrong!' Aaron said smiling. Unwrapping the present he saw that it was a set of audio books piled in the shape of a Christmas tree. 'So you can still read a book, well kind of.' Aaron replied sheepishly.

'Thanks Aaron, really, I appreciate it.'

'I think you're gonna love this next one' Aaron replied puling out a long cylindrical item from under a cover.

'Oh now wait, that's definitely a motorised wheelchair!' Jackson joked feebly.

'Nope, wrong again. It's actually' Aaron began as he pulled a poster out of the box 'a poster of Dermot O'Leary, signed! So you can ogle him when I'm not here' Aaron said with a smile.

'Signed? How did you get it signed?' Jackson asked incredulously.

Slightly embarrassed at the question Aaron decided that he'd have to tell him the truth 'I went to London to where the X factor is filmed and waited for him to come out. I felt like a right eejit but he signed it for me and said he's do a shout out on the telly. Not sure if he did though.' Aaron replied laughing slightly at the blush on Jackson's cheeks as he read the dedication.

'To my biggest fan Jackson; Have happy thoughts looking at this pic ;-) Dermot O'Leary'

'Oh my god Aaron! That's so cool and so embarrassing at the same time. Nice picture though, pity he's wearing clothes.' Jackson replied looking at the poster with a glint in his eye. 'Might need to get you to give me a hand if you know what I mean' Jackson said winking at his boyfriend.

'Hey! You're not supposed to want anyone but me Jay!' Aaron replied indignantly.

'You know I'm joking Aaron. Calm down' Jackson chuckled to himself really enjoying their time together.

'Right, next one is just cos I don't want you forgetting me' Aaron said opening another parcel in which there was a t-shirt with his face on it. Shaking it out and holding it up to his chest so Jackosn could see the image fully he laughed slightly at the look of bemusement on Jackson's face.

Jackson tried to keep a straight face but seeing the t-shirt up against Aaron he burst out laughing as did Aaron for the first time in ages. Jackson laughed so hard he started crying, tears coursing down his face.

'Jay, calm down. It's not that funny' wiping tears from Jackson's face Aaron continued to smile. 'you have to wear it Christmas day, just so you know!'

'There's no way I'm wearing that! I have standards me!' Jackson replied smiling 'I'm messing Aaron, I love it, it's very….eh thoughtful, yeah we'll go with thoughtful' Jackson replied smugly.

Smiling at Aaron he saw the younger man's face show strain. He had another gift in his hand and was looking at it as if he was unsure whether to give it to him or not.

Finally, he'd obviously made up his mind as he's said:

'Right, well this is the last one. Took me ages to figure out what to get you.' With that he unwrapped a jewellery box and opened it showing Jackson a cross and St. Christopher medal on a thin silver chain just like the one he used to wear.

'You lost the original in the crash and I wanted you to have something similar, I know they're not exactly right but they were as close as I could get them.' Looking at Jackosn apprehensively Aaron wasn't sure how this part of the present would be received. He hoped Jackson wouldn't think he was trying to make him forget the past or something like that, he just knew how much Jackson had loved the necklace so he wanted to replace it for him.

'Do you like it Jackson? If you don't I can change it. It doesn't matter really' Aaron said not looking at Jackson.

'Aaron' Jackson's voice caught in his throat 'Aaron look at me'

Looking up Aaron saw that there were tears in Jackson's eyes 'God I'm so insensitive, I'm sorry Jackson. I didn't mean to upset you'

'You didn't Aaron, you didn't. It's just such a nice thing for you to do. I love it Aaron, I really do. Thank you.' Jackson replied smiling through his tears.

'Do you want me to put it on for you?' Aaron asked chain in hand.

'Please' was all Jackson replied.

Moving close to Jackson he placed the necklace around Jackson's neck and kissed him lightly on the cheek inhaling the scent that was inherently Jackson. Pulling back he finally found the words that he'd been hiding in his heart needed to come out, he needed to tell Jackson how he truly felt about him.

'Jackson, you know I'm not good with feelings and all that but I have to tell you something. Eh, well, emm, it seems…..well….' coughing to clear his throat he continued 'i..eh..i'

'Aaron, spit it out for god sake!' Jackson interrupted seeing the dilemma that was going on behind Aaron's eyes and realising what he was trying to say.

Looking at his hand which was now intertwined with Jackson's he said quickly 'I, well, I love you'

Stunned into silence Jackson couldn't say anything in response never in a million years expecting Aaron to tell him that.

'Will you say something Jackson, anything at all will do? Can you hear me? Did you hear what I said?' Aaron asked voice beginning to crack.

'eh yeah I did, I just never expected to ever hear that from you. I knew you felt it but I figured you'd never say it. Hmmmm, maybe I am getting my Christmas miracle after all.' Smiling at Aaron he moved his face closer, getting the idea Aaron moved closer to Jackson and kissed him passionately on the lips.

'I love you Jackson, so much. Never doubt that' Aaron said staring into Jackson's eyes before moving in to kiss him again. Finally pulling away when they felt another presence in the room Aaron turned to find Nurse Summers in the doorway, a tear in her eye after witnessing the admission from Aaron. Turning back to Jackson he simply smiled at his boyfriend no longer trying to hide his feelings and feeling the better for it.

'Happy Christmas Jay'

'Happy Christmas Aaron'


	2. New Year tears

Happy New Tear:

Walking slowly towards the now converted Dale Head Aaron wasn't sure what lay ahead for him. Jackson had been fine on the phone only two days ago but now, today, when he just wanted to see his boyfriend Jackson was refusing to see him. He didn't know what he had done to upset Jackson but he needed to find out.

Walking slowly to the door he knocked gently just in case Jackson was snoozing. Hearing shuffling coming slowly towards the door he knew Hazel may have been the one sleeping instead. Opening the door Hazel saw the slightly dishevelled appearance of Aaron looking sadder then she'd seen him in quite a while.

'I'm sorry love but he doesn't want to see you.' Hazel said apologetically.

'Why Hazel, what did I do? He was fine two days ago and when I talked to him yesterday, why is he being like this? Why is he pushing me away again? I thought we had this sorted. Please Hazel, please, what did I do?' Aaron begged quietly on the doorstep.

'You didn't do anything Aaron; he's just having another one of those days unfortunately. He says he doesn't want to see you and for once I'm gonna abide by his wishes. I'm really sorry love. Have a nice new year though, yeah?' she said trying to make things better.

'Oh yeah, sure. I'll have a great new year while my boyfriend won't even speak to me. Thanks' he said sarcastically 'you've been a real help'.

Turning on his heel before the tears started to fall he hunched his shoulders and walked back up the village towards Smithy cottage not entirely sure what to do with himself. He wasn't going out to celebrate, what was the point, the only person he wanted to celebrate with didn't want him around and he couldn't do anything about it. Stopping abruptly he spun around and strode back the way he came wiping his face as he walked, he was going to see Jackson whether he wanted to see him or not. This was a relationship and there were two of them in it. He wasn't letting Jackson call all the shots, not this time. He'd given him an out before, what did Aaron have to do to prove himself worthy? Walking around the back of the house he put his hand on the doorknob before turning it fully. Stopping by the back door to listen for voices or signs of movement inside he quickly heard raised voices coming audibly through the back door.

'Jackson, that boy adores you and you keep pushing him away. Why are you doing it again?' Hazel asked exasperated. 'He'd do anything for you if only you asked him!'

'Mam, please, this is hard for me too. I just can't see him when I'm like this. I know he says he cares but seriously, why would he want to be with this for god sake. I'm worse then a cripple. I can't do anything for myself. Do you know how humiliating it is for me to have him around me when I need changing? We can never, and I mean NEVER have a normal relationship. Distancing myself now is better in the long run. I need it. Please, just listen to me for once.' Jackson pleaded.

'My boy, you are going to rue the day you push him away for good. I wont say anything but you need to talk to him. He doesn't know what he did wrong. Just for his sake talk to him tonight, maybe you need to end things if he can't or wont.' Hazel said looking at her boy as his eyes filled with tears knowing what she said was the truth.

'Mam, will you get him for me please. I need to talk to him.' Jackson asked tears finally teeming down his face.

Brushing away his tears Hazel asked one last time 'Are you sure you want to do this love?'

'No, I'm not but it's what's best for him in the long run. I don't want him chained to me forever, he deserves better' Jackson replied sadly. 'Seems 2011's gonna suck as badly as 2010 did!' he said trying to chuckle for his mothers sake but not quite managing it.

'I'll be back soon, he can't have gotten far' she mumbled half to herself, little did she know that he'd been outside listening the whole time.

As Hazel grabbed her coat and bag leaving by the front door Aaron quietly let himself in the back door hoping the noise of the front door would mask his entrance.

'Don't I get a say in any of this Jackson?' he asked quietly startling Jackson with his words.

'Where did you come from?' Jackson asked eyes wide with shock.

'I've been standing outside listening to you deciding my future.' Aaron said anger dripping from his voice 'You didn't answer my question Jackson, don't I get a say in OUR relationship?'

'Please Aaron; you know it's for the best too. You are young; you don't need to be tied to a cripple for the rest of your life.' Jackson said again. Even just telling Aaron to leave him hurt, he wasn't sure how he'd cope when Aaron actually left for good but he'd have to deal with it like he dealt with everything else life had thrown at him over the last year especially.

'Did we not discuss this not more then a week ago, I want you and only you. I don't care what you say you are, I know who you are. I don't want this to keep going back and forth. I want to be with you now. I don't know how I'll feel down the line but does anyone know for sure what their future holds? I know what I want now and what I want is you. Problems and all. The only questions is do you want me? There's no point me being here if it's just a one way thing. I know you said you love me but you need to put those words into actions. Jackson, it's up to you.' Aaron finally stopped talking looking at Jackson, his face open and the truth of what he said pouring from his face.

'I don't know Aaron, I really don't. Yes I do love you but sometimes that's just not enough. What happens down the road if things get worse?' Jackson asked face scrunched up in thought.

'Yeah and what if it gets better? What if you get some feeling back? Or what if you stay the same? Do you not think we deserve some happiness for a while. I think you wont be happy without me and I know I wont be happy without you. Jackson, I love you, what did I say about never doubting me or how I feel about you. Please, don't dump me. I know you're only doing it cos you think it's what I want but I really don't. Believe me Jay, please.' Aaron finished pleading in his eyes and not caring how needy he was sounding. He had walked the five feet from the back door to be standing beside Jackson's bed, lightly holding his hand even though he knew Jackson couldn't feel him, it soothed him just to feel Jackson's warm skin after the weeks of being terrified that he would die on him.

'Aaron' Jackson choked out, tears in his eyes 'I don't want you to go. I'm selfish, I want you with me and I'll take it for as long as I can have it. I love you more then I ever thought possible. I'm sorry for doing this to you again. I really am.'

'It's ok Jay, I get it. You're scared. I'm scared. You're mam's scared. We are working through this in the only way we can. Just give us time, we'll get this right. I promise. Now, do you fancy going out for a pint on New Year's?' Aaron asked leaning down to kiss Jackson cos he just couldn't stay away any longer.

'Mmmm, suppose so.' Jackson murmured into the kiss, deepening it as much as a tetraplegic could.

Breaking away Jackson suddenly remembered something 'Shit! I sent my mam after you, she's probably wandering around the village looking for you. Will you give her a quick text to let her know to stop looking, please?' Jackson asked, feeling guilty that he'd totally forgotten about his mam.

Tapping at the keypad of his phone Aaron sent out a quick text 'Done' he said once he'd sent it and gotten the delivery report.

'Great, now considering how much you love me you need to help me get changed if you want me to go out tonight.' Jackosn said blushing slightly.

'Seriously Jay, stop. I can do this and you forget, I've seen you naked before.' Aaron said smiling at the memories.

'Yeah, but that was usually before or after sex not with you needing to wash and dress me!' Jackson replied archly.

'Don't Jay, stop it. This is how life is now, we need to deal with it. I'm here for you' Aaron replied love and honesty shining through his eyes.

'Fine, come on then. Choose me something nice, not the face t-shirt though. You made me wear that once already!' Jackson joked.

'Hmmm now let me see. Check shirt? Nice jeans? Or trackies and the face t-shirt. Now what to choose!' turning as he said this Aaron stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

'Come here' Jackson asked.

'Yeah, what?' Aaron replied jeans and shirt still in his hands.

'Closer' whispered Jackson.

'Why are we whispering?' Aaron asked

'I want you to do something for me' Jackson replied

'Oh right!' Aaron said raising his eyebrow 'and what might that be?'

'New Years kiss?'

'Your wish Jay…' Aaron replied leaning down to kiss his boyfriend with all the love his heart possessed. Dropping the clothes on the bed he moved his hands up the bed to cup Jackson's face knowing this was the only part that Jackson could feel. Tongue's clashing the kiss became frenetic deepening so much that Aaron thought he might explode any minute. Pulling away due to lack of breath Aaron looked at the partially blown pupils of his boyfriends eyes knowing he must look much the same.

'Wow, what was that?' Jackson exclaimed confused as to the intensity of the kiss they just shared.

'Dunno, but deffo want to try it again.' Aaron replied as he leaned down to kiss again, all thoughts of dressing and going out forgotten all about. Their New Year celebrations were muted by anyone's standards but theirs. They celebrated their life together and the future they had now that everything was sorted between them. They may not know what the future held but they were in it together and after all they had been through in the last year that was all they needed.

A/N Happy New Year everyone. Hope 2011 brings you everything you desire.


End file.
